One More Night
by bloodsta1ned
Summary: Uma dose de AxI. Os direitos autorais dos personagens não me pertencem.


A lua cheia já estava quase atingindo seu ponto máximo no céu, Integra estava na banheira aproveitando seu banho enquanto bebia seu vinho favorito, depois que terminou de beber a segunda taça decidiu terminar logo o banho para poder ir se deitar. Saiu do banheiro com sua camisola preta e seus cabelos úmidos e soltos, ia pegar o livro que ia ler em sua escrivaninha, mas desistiu quando percebeu Alucard materializado e sentado na beirada de sua cama. Alucard sorria malicioso enquanto avaliava a roupa que Integra usava, porque não aproveitar a chance e provoca-la um pouco?

_Você não faz ideia do quando gostei do que está vestindo agora - e dito isso abriu um sorriso mostrando todos seus dentes. Integra começou a ficar nervosa, mas não demonstrou encostou-se na escrivaninha e retrucou:

_O que quer á essa hora Alucard?

_Na verdade nada, mas como te achei inquieta hoje resolvi vir lhe ver – ele se levantou e em um movimento rápido parou de frente pra ela para que pudesse olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Integra não se intimidou com a aproximação dele, mas seu coração começava a acelerar ela levantou seus olhos para que pudesse olhar diretamente nos vermelho vivo de Alucard:

_Agora que já me viu pode sair do meu quarto, vou dormir – ela precisava sair de perto dele, teria saído do quarto se ele não a tivesse segurado pelo pulso e a impedido, passou levemente a ponta do nariz na pele sentindo o aroma:

_Vinho tinto? – ele com certeza podia sentir o cheiro da bebida no sangue dela, ela puxou o braço de volta e respondeu:

_ Ajuda a relaxar no banho e... – antes que ela pudesse continuar ele a interrompeu:

_Ainda está irritada por eu ter transformado a policial em vampira ou é por causa do que aconteceu três dias atrás?

~~~FLASH BACK ON~~~

Integra havia ficado até tarde preenchendo os relatórios em seu escritório, já tinha dispensado seu casaco e aberto os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa, faltava apenas um relatório e ela decidiu abrir a janela que ficava atrás de si e foi debruçar-se na amurada para respirar o ar da noite, Alucard materializou-se ao lado dela que como já havia se acostumado com as aparições de dele não se assustava mais apenas esperou que logo ele começasse a falar. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio:

_Isso é algo que não se vê todo dia – e apontou para ela, sem seu casaco – na verdade eu gosto assim.

_Porque não vai beber um pouco de sangue ou atrás da sua cria?

_Ainda irritada porque a transformei?

_Na verdade nunca estive, deixe de ser absurdo.

_Está mentindo

Ela finalmente lançou seu olhar pra ele, uma vez por dia ele dava um jeito de irritá-la de alguma maneira, ela nunca se deixava afetar por ele... até esse dia:

_O que você quer para me deixar em paz Alucard? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e um pensamento lhe ocorreu, já havia pensado nisso várias vezes, mas a pergunta direta de Integra trouxe o pensamento automaticamente de volta á sua mente. Não hesitou, aproximou-se mais dela e olhou nos olhos azuis cheios de determinação dela e disse:

_O que acha disso? – E com um movimento a puxou para si e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Integra foi pega de guarda baixa, havia visto um vislumbre do que ele pretendia nos olhos dele, mas antes que pudesse pará-lo ele estava com seus lábios nos dela. Acima de tudo ela começou a se perguntar por que não o afastava, sabia a resposta. Trançou os dedos nos cabelos negros dele e puxou-o para si enquanto sua língua explorava a boca dele, a pele fria dele parecia ter outra temperatura, mais quente.

Alucard esperava que Integra o afastasse e se surpreendeu quando ela retribuiu o beijo. Puxou-a pela cintura, queria ela mais perto de si. Sentia o sangue dela ferver e estava ficando cada vez mais excitado, ergueu-a e a colocou sentada na amurada para que eles ficassem da mesma altura, ela fechou as pernas em torno da cintura dele. Ele sentia seu controle se evaporar, queria provar novamente do sangue dela. Quando passou levemente a língua no pescoço de Integra ela sussurrou seu nome:

_Alu..card...

Uma pequena parte da mente de Integra dizia que ela deveria afastá-lo, mas ela sempre quis tê-lo perto de si dessa maneira, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando ele passou a língua em seu pescoço. Seus pensamentos estavam se nublando. Sabia o que viria a seguir se continuasse naquele ritmo, ela sentiu Alucard ficar tenso e logo se ouviram três batidas na porta, tinham certeza que era Walter. As íris vermelhas de Alucard ardiam de desejo, ele desceu-a da amurada e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

_Cuidado com suas respostas diretas, nem sempre consigo manter o controle – E desapareceu.

~~~FLASH BACK OFF~~~

_Pra você não fará diferença a resposta que eu der

_Então dessa vez eu serei direto – ele aproximou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela – você está provocante nessa camisola e a cada segundo minha vontade de beijá-la aumenta. Dito isso ele mordeu levemente a ponta da orelha dela.

Integra sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo, porque resistir a Alucard se ela queria o mesmo que ele? Não pensou mais, puxou-o para si em um beijo cheio de desejo, e suas línguas começaram uma dança sensual. Iria se deixar levar pelos seus sentidos, desabotoou a camisa dele e o puxou junto de si para sua cama.

Alucard já havia se imaginado nessa situação com Integra, e queria muito tê-la por completo, mas sabia que ela se entregasse a ele, ela jamais poderia ser uma draculina e sabia que se a mordesse iria ter que conviver com a ira dela por décadas. Continuaram a trocar carícias e beijos até que em um momento ele soube que não parasse acabaria mordendo dela, passou a beijar o pescoço dela enquanto ela arranhava suas costas, ele disse baixo:

_Não sabe o quanto me custa dizer isso, mas vou deixa-la dormir, sabe que se continuarmos ou irei mordê-la ou não poderá ser uma draculina

_Eu não havia pensado nisso – ela deu-lhe um último beijo, iria deixa-lo ir precisava pensar. Ele levantou-se da cama e rapidamente colocou sua camisa:

_Quando decidir, me avise – e sorriu maliciosamente

_Será o primeiro a saber.

Ele viu nos olhos de Integra uma mistura de desejo e determinação, tinha um palpite sobre o que ela escolheria, desapareceu deixando-a com seus pensamentos ela teria em que pensar, mas no fundo ela sabia que já tinha a resposta para o que queria.

FIM.


End file.
